


It Will Come Back

by titaniumsansa



Series: Song inspired YJ [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Spitfire - Freeform, YJ, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Spitfire. A look into their relationship and inspired by the song of the same name.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts), [catherinetheswede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinetheswede/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything. This was inspired partially by Catherine and partially by the song "It Will Come Back" by Hozier. If the grief seems inaccurate or off to you, I apologize, I wrote this using my own experiences with grief. Please review! I love reviews!

Artemis doesn’t expect Wally’s family to be so- _ nice. _ When she meets them, his parents smile and his mom loves her. Artemis feels like she’s waiting. Not even Barry or Iris have given her a shovel talk. Wally had several shovel talks from her family, Cheshire had threatened to slit his throat, her mother had slipped hers in as Artemis went to go change, even Sportsmaster had given him one.

* * *

 

“When are they gonna give me the shovel talk?” Artemis demands to know one day and Wally shakes his head.

“They’re not going to. They like you. My mom called you sweet the other day. Relax.” Wally tells her and she stares at him.

“We do things a little differently than your family does. Also, my mom sent these with me-” Wally pulls a bag of cookies out of his bag before he continues.

“And she and my dad wanted me to tell you, you’re always welcome at our house. No matter what.” Wally says and Artemis isn’t sure if she’ll take them up on that. But then, they’re new at this and it’s okay.

* * *

 

The first time Artemis goes to Wally’s house to get bandaged up is good as cleaning out little cuts can be. Her blood sugar’s a little low and so is Wally’s, he wanted her to eat something at his house before she walked home to Gotham. His house is easier to get to distance wise from the zeta tubes and she doesn’t want to go home to do homework just yet.

His mother fusses over her even though the cuts aren’t that bad, a few are deeper than others, but it’s not going to be too bad to walk the next day. It’s just going to suck. Wally is shooed away as his mother helps her peel off her costume and make sure there isn’t anything else. The Wests really like her, Artemis realizes almost uncomfortably. She and her mother aren’t like the Wests. There are a lot of differences. But it’s okay.

* * *

 

There are times Artemis goes over to Wally’s house just to talk to his dad because hers is kind of absent and she needs an opinion or just to talk. Wally’s mom teaches her secret recipes and shows her embarrassing baby photos of Wally that she finds endearing instead of funny. It’s in his house she realizes she  _ really _ is in love with him. Despite what her father had tried his hardest to instill in her, she doesn’t think of her realization with fear, but acceptance. It becomes a fact. The sky is blue, speedsters like bad puns, the grass is green because it’s been watered and she’s in love with Wally.

* * *

In the spaces outside of the Team, it’s so easy to love Wally and be loved by him. Sometimes it’s just studying together, hands barely touching and sometimes it’s eating fast food at an ungodly hour together and listening to the radio. Wally sometimes stops in Gotham and there are times she goes to Central City. There are times it’s just looks and text messages, they’re busy teenagers after all. Artemis gets invited to dinner over at Wally’s sometimes, and sometimes she goes. 

There are times Wally pretends like they’re normal and they go on dates, like they haven’t been in each other’s heads with a psychic link, like they don’t dress up to kick ass, like they don’t fight bad guys and like,  _ like they might have a normal future. _

It doesn’t bother Artemis, she’s sure he’ll get it later, she doesn’t want normal. Normal is sitting at a desk and pretending like she doesn’t know more than she’s supposed to, and normal is definitely not being on the Team and definitely not being on the League. They’re still in high school though. There’s a lot of time to figure out their future.

* * *

 

Wally wants out of the game. Wally wants normal. But most importantly, Wally wants Artemis to get out of the superhero game  _ with _ him. Go to college and be absolutely and completely normal. She tells him she needs time to think about it. It’s big, it’s huge and she had always thought he’d get that they’ll never be average. It’s not that she doesn’t love Wally, because she does, and he’s the only one she’s ever wanted to be with, but this tears at her a little. Doubt tries to sink sharp teeth into her, she’s loved being part of the Team and it’s not something she can choose quickly.

Wally isn’t angry when she says she needs some time to think and breathe, he knows what he wants but he wants to make sure she’s sure of what she wants. He’ll be out for the night with Dick and after he’s left, she talks to his mom.

“Tell him what you think of it. Don’t hold back. You can always come back. You can’t always get normal.” Mary West says and Artemis hugs her tightly. There’s a familiar look in her eyes as she opens her mouth.

“Artemis-is there any chance your mother will ever let me take a peek at her recipe book?” Mary wonders and Artemis laughs.

“I almost forgot about that. She said maybe someday.” Artemis says and Mary smiles at her.

“Remind her she’s welcome over here any time!” Mary says and Artemis smiles at that and tells her she’ll pass the message to her mom.

* * *

 

_ Hey I’m back home if you want to talk. _ Wally’s words light up her screen for a moment. It’s nice to have Wally on speed dial, and he picks up immediately.

“Hey.” Wally says.

“Hi.” Artemis says and he waits for a moment.

Normal. Artemis can try being normal. It might not work, but she can try.  _ They _ can try.

“Let’s give being normal a shot.” She says, he lets out a whoop and she can hear the smile in his voice as they begin planning that night. They’re going to make it. They plan their apartment in Palo Alto and brunch with their friends, ideas of what being adults will be like and how it’ll feel. They’ll just be college kids. It’s going to be great.

* * *

 

Sometimes, Artemis just goes back to the Wests house because it’s familiar and it’s less busy than Palo Alto. Everything seems so much more serious and rushed there, decisions are easier to make there. Plus Bart Allen is interesting and he’s like Wally’s little brother except not at all.

“Hey. Did you come for the cookies or did you want to see me?” Bart asks and he reminds her so much of Wally when they were that age. 

“I just came here to think. Both of those are just cherries on top. What kind of cookies?” Artemis wonders and he just hands her one as he takes a bite of his own. A downside to not being on the Team is having to work out more. Especially when she’s with speedsters with wicked fast metabolisms.

“Chocolate chip.” Bart answers and Artemis sits next to him on the couch.

“What are you thinking about?” Bart wonders, looking up with almost serious eyes.

“The future. About what Wally and I will be like then. About what the world will be like then.” Artemis smiles but Bart knows something’s bothering her.

“You’ve got a lot of time to think.” Bart offers and she snorts.

“So do you, kid.” Artemis says and he relaxes. He does. He does have time to stop things from going horribly wrong.

* * *

 

“It could work.” Artemis admits quietly. They’ve been distant from their friends, but she and Wally still see them. They knew what Kaldur was going to do.

“Babe-” Wally trails off.

“I know.” Artemis knows what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling, she knows him. She knows about his weird food combinations and the fact he’s a blanket hog and he loves her so much. This isn’t an easy decision.

“We need to make this decision pretty quickly.” Dick says and Wally’s eyes narrow.

“Dude, this is kind of a big deal. Give us a minute.” Wally says and Artemis looks at him.

“I’ll be fine. It’s going to be okay. I’ll be with Kaldur. I’ll come home. I promise.” Artemis says and he bites his lip and she looks to Dick.

“A few conditions. We tell my mom and Wally’s parents. I’m not putting them through that.” Artemis can’t do it. Technically she doesn’t want to put anyone through that, but her mom deserves to know. The Wests have always been kind to her, she can’t imagine putting them through that.

“Okay.” Dick says and they begin to plan, and Artemis has a bad feeling in her stomach but she ignores it.

* * *

 

“I left notes all over the apartment for him. Letters and little things. So I’m still there almost.” Artemis admits to Dick and he nods.

“We need to go join the others and get to the mission.” He says and Artemis bites her lip.

“I wish I could apologize in advance for what we’re doing to everyone.” She confesses and he sighs.

“Me too.” Dick says but they need to get moving and they need to be careful.

* * *

 

_ I love you. I love you I love you I love you. I’ll be home soon. It’s going to be okay.  _ The note has her cursive on it and he closes his eyes for a moment. Wally can’t help but worry about her, but sometimes he thinks about their plans. 

After this is over, after Artemis is home and the Light is defeated, they’re going to move to the suburbs and have kids and a yard and be PTA parents. They’re going to drink coffee together in the mornings before going to work and they’ll say things like “Honey, I’m home!”. Wally wants it and Artemis wants it too, they’re going to grow old together, they’re going to get married and things might not always be great. But he and Artemis will be together and that’s really all that matters, it’s all he really wants for the future. She just wants Wally to be next to her when life throws things at them.

* * *

 

When Artemis is back, after the battle, they hug. It’s not a comfortable hug, it’s too tight, too desperate, it’s been too long. But it’s fine, she’s fine so  they’re fine. She’s home, Wally is home to her. 

“I told you I’d come home.” Artemis smiles and he grins, life is good. They just saved the day, they majorly weakened the Light.

“I know, I just was worried. I don’t know if you’re up for it but your mom and my parents want to have dinner together tonight.” Wally says.

“Dinner sounds great.” Artemis says because they have all the time in the world and one night doesn’t matter. There will be the night after that, and the one after that, for years. Wally kisses her then and life is perfect. They’re together and that’s how they’re gonna live the rest of their lives,  _ together. _

* * *

 

The cold stings her exposed skin but she doesn’t care. 

“Where’s Wally?” Artemis asks, her voice is breaking and tears are filling her eyes at the looks on everyone else’s faces.

“He’s gone.” Barry says softly and she shakes her head,  _ no, no, no, no. _

The world ended but she’s still living and she doesn’t understand why the world would be so cruel. They kissed in Paris, and he was fine and they were going to go there someday. Her future with Wally crumbles at her feet and all she can do is try to breathe through her sobbing. She’s on the snow but she doesn’t care.  _ Wally.   _ M’gann picks her up out of the snow and Artemis sobs. She’s not the only one. M’gann holds her in the bioship, and Artemis clings to her and feels like her eyes are fountains.

* * *

 

Barry and Bart take her with them when they zeta to Central City and she cries in Mary and Rudy’s arms as soon as the door opens. Barry doesn’t tell her about Wally’s last words, Artemis can barely breathe as it is.

* * *

 

The apartment is so cold. The temperature’s where it always is, but it’s not home. It’s only been a day. Wally was/is home and now he’s gone. She keeps messing up tenses, and she can’t pack any of his things away, she just can’t. He could be back, that’s happened to speedsters before. Wally might not even be dead. Wally might be trying to come back to her. Artemis knows how it sounds though.

* * *

 

Different friends have different reactions and try to help in different ways. M’gann can feel the grief radiating off her, and the others who didn’t know she was alive can’t get angry at her. Artemis is grieving, it’s not the time or the place to express their anger at being deceived. 

Sometimes she and Kaldur go to the beach, or just anywhere and sit in silence and sometimes they talk. He lost Tula. Though unrequited love with that kind of loss is a different flavor of pain, he still understands what she’s going through. She lost Wally. He gets it, and she’s free to say what she feels. It feels like she can’t breathe, it feels like Wally took his heart with her, it feels like nothing will ever be good again and the sun shouldn’t be fucking shining. 

“I feel like I don’t have a future anymore. The future we planned is gone. I didn’t want that with anyone but Wally. I don’t want anyone but Wally.” Artemis confesses, voice cracking as sand moves under her hands.

“I know. It feels like you’ve been swallowed whole by grief.” Kaldur says wisely. He’s too young to feel so wise, but she’s too young to feel like a grieving widow, so apparently this is how life works.

* * *

 

Dick gets it, but sometimes they tell stories about Wally and her heart hurts. The bats are a nice family, but she wants Wally. All she wants is Wally.

“I keep wanting to tell him things and I feel fine and then I remember he isn’t fucking here anymore and I lose it all over again.” Artemis tells him and Dick nods.

* * *

 

“I need to talk to you.” Artemis says without preamble and Barry knows it’s not Black Canary or Green Arrow she’s seeking out. It’s him, he knows it and he knows Batman is watching.

“Okay. Let’s talk.” Barry says, and she walks to him.

“Wally might not be dead, right?” Artemis almost sounded like she did before. Her voice is quiet when she asks the question.

“Artemis, I don’t want to give you any false hope, I-” Barry trails off and there’s steel in her face, the vulnerability gone.

“Tell me.” Her voice is hard too and Barry sighs.

“I was gone for a while, but I came back. I don’t know if that’ll happen with Wally or what happened to him. He might be gone for good. I know it’s hard to hear Ar, but, you have to consider that he might not be coming back.” Barry says, eyes meeting hers.

“I know. But if there’s a chance I have to-” Artemis trails off.

“I know.” Barry says.

“There’s something else I didn’t tell you. Wally’s last words.” Barry says and Artemis bites her lip. Afterwards, he has a conversation with Batman, but she misses it.

* * *

 

“I want to rejoin the Team.” Artemis says and Kaldur looks up.

“Okay. I’m starting you off slow, though.” He says and she nods because it’s what she expected and she’s a little rusty. Grief gets easier to deal with eventually. There isn’t a day she doesn’t think about Wally though. It gets a little easier to breathe and she still messes up on the tenses when she talks about him because  _ Wally could be alive. _ He also could be dead though.

“I know you don’t want to hear this.” Dick begins, and she looks away to the city, the people rushing by on the streets below.

“Then don’t say it.” The words come out like one of her arrows.

“Today’s the day. And I know you’re hurting. We’re all still mourning. But Wally would want you to be happy. If you want to move on someday-” He says gently and she shakes her head.

“No. You don’t know what Wally wanted. I don’t know what he wanted and we’ll never find out.” Artemis says roughly and then she’s off the roof, and he doesn’t chase her.

* * *

 

Artemis appears on their doorstep in civvies, blood on her forehead and a few visible bruises. Alfred’s nice enough but she’s never sure what to think about him.

“I’m here to see Dick. If he’s home.” Artemis says and Alfred nods and lets her in.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry. I just-I don’t want to move on from Wally. I don’t want to date someone else. I don’t want a rebound. Wally was it for me.” Artemis tells him and he nods, and she shifts her weight so she can lean against him.

“I feel like he took a part of me with him. I’m so scared I’m gonna forget his laugh or they way he smiled before making those awful flash puns. I’m so scared I’m going to forget everything and that he really is dead and I can’t let go. I can’t.” It’s hard to breathe, tears are beginning to make an appearance on her cheeks.

“Me too.” Dick confesses, and he helps her get bandaged up and they talk until the day passes.

“Do you want to stay here or-” Dick begins.

“I’m gonna go to my mom’s. Stay the night.” Artemis says and he nods.

“Do you want me to drive you over?” He asks and she nods. It’s way better than walking.

* * *

 

A few of the Team members graduate to being Leaguers, Artemis thinks about becoming one of them. Time has passed and things are good, she has her family and she has her friends, but there’s still a Wally shaped hole in her life. She’s debated packing up his things in their apartment, but hasn’t gotten around to it yet. Her phone rings.

“Hello?” She asks because it’s not a saved number.

“Get to the Hall. Now.” It’s Batman, and she tells him she will before she ends the call and grabs her gear.

* * *

 

“What is it?” Artemis is pulling her hair up and about to grab her bow from its case.

“Flash is coming through in a few minutes.” Batman says, because he doesn’t want to get her hopes up, even though he set up those cameras at the location Barry told him he appeared. It could just be a random redheaded boy.

“Recognized, Flash 0-4. Recognized, Kid Flash B-0-4.” They hear and Artemis freezes. It could just be Bart, he started to wear the KF costume after all, she can’t get her hopes up, she can’t, she can’t. A flash of red hair runs to her and hugs her tightly.

“Wally?” She asks in a whisper and he nods.

“I’m back babe.” He says and for the first time in a while, she’s happy she’s crying.

“I love you. I love you I love you I love you.” She starts to tell him all of the things she thought she’d never get to say or tell him again.

“I know. I know. I love you too babe.” Wally says and the hug is too tight to be comfortable, but they both need to know they’re together, this isn’t fake.

“Say something I wouldn’t expect.” Artemis requests.

“I could really go for breakfast right now even though it’s dinnertime.” Wally says and she lets out a harsh laugh that’s more relief than anything.

“I had to make sure. I’ve dreamed about you coming back. I wanted to make sure this was real.” Artemis confesses quietly, so only they can hear.

“I’m real. And I’m never leaving you again.” He promises and she pulls back to give him a watery smile.

“Let’s call our family. Maybe they’ll want breakfast for dinner.” Artemis says and Wally wipes her tears away. Breakfast has never sounded better.


End file.
